


The Definition of Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 1000 words, Angst, Boys Kissing, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendlies, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rivalry, Spanish National Team, Too Much Fucking Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker wants peace, and maybe Cesc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Beauty

Iker always considers friendlies a reality check. People who had been moments before, bitter rivals suddenly put that behind them for the sake of their country. The weirdest was seeing the Barçelona players as teammates and not as “enemies.” They played together, ate together, shared rooms and the occasional joke, but there was still a wariness that the Real players felt around the Barça players. The other Spaniards on the team didn't have that weariness, they fit in easily.

“Fuck.” Iker mumbles into his cereal and causing Sergio to jerk upright and peer at him in concern.

“You ok, Capí?” Sergio asks, everyone knows Iker doesn’t swear, unless very necessary.

“Why the fuck do the Barça players act like we’re lice or something?” Iker asks, looking over at the other table where Villa has just said something that made the entire table burst into laughter.

“Maybe because we look at them the same way.” Xavi says looking up from his phone and glancing at the other table. 

“What if we didn’t?” Iker asks and Sergio nearly chokes and Fernando gives him a good smack on the back.

“You want to be fucking friends?” Sergio gasps out. 

Iker responds by standing and up picking up his plate. He walks over to the other table and sits down between Puyol and Villa. The table goes quiet and Iker just takes a bite of his food like everything is totally normal. Slowly the table regains its previous noise level and pretty soon Iker finds himself laughing at something Cesc says and, in turn, when he says something funny the table goes silent for a second before Gerard burst out laughing. The rest of the table is soon to follow and Iker feels a warm glow spread through him. He smiles. 

Later Iker sees the after affects of what he did. During training his teammates are more friendly and he sees Puyol, Gerard and Sergio sharing defense tips. The smile on his face has not fallen since lunch and he finally feels like his “team” is being a _team._

“Iker?” Cesc says from in front of him at the penalty spot. 

“Ya?” Iker replies looking up. Cesc has a small smile on his face and he’s looking at Iker like he’s god. Iker blushes and chalks it up to how young Cesc is.

“Can I, you know, shoot?” Cesc asks and when Iker nods, he does. Iker lets it past, but makes it look like he tried.

~  
That night they’re given the rooming pairs and Iker is with Cesc, instead of the usual Sergio whose with Fernando. Cesc gives him a shy smile and blushes when Gerard says something in Catalan to him.

Cesc is incredibly silent. That’s the first thing Iker learns when they get to their room and begin to unpack. Cesc doesn’t really talk and when he moves he pads almost cat-like in the small room. Iker finds it weird, since he’s usually with Sergio who can’t shut up at all. 

“ ‘m taking a shower, you need to use the bathroom?” Cesc asks when he finishes unpacking. Iker shakes his head, no, and Cesc takes his stuff into the bathroom. Iker shakes his head to rid itself of the image of Cesc in the shower that has just popped into his head. _No, that is_ not _happening so stop it_. Iker tells himself and grabs his book from his rucksack and settles on the bed to read.

~

A few weeks later (they win the friendly 7-0) Iker’s back in Madrid and can’t get Cesc out of his head. Iker’s told Sergio and Sergio just thinks he’s off his rocker considering that Cesc doesn’t even live in Spain he lives in England.

In the few weeks that they spent together the two had established a strong friendship. Once Cesc had warmed to Iker, he talked more and laughed a lot (which was ok with Iker, because Iker liked his laugh). Several times Iker had caught Cesc looking at him with something that was both obvious but hidden at the same time. Then Gerard would whisper something in Cesc’s ear and Cesc would blush and duck away, and Iker would feel a stab a jealousy through his stomach. 

~

One afternoon in late July, when the air is hot and the dryness has made itself felt in his tongue and eyes. Iker’s laying on the sofa in his flat, with his feet up on the coffee table, staring blankly at the Television when there’s a knock on the door. He drags himself to his feet and opens the front door.

It’s Cesc, his hand still upraised as if to knock again and he stares at Iker like he hadn’t really expected to other man to open the door. 

“I was..um.. in Madrid and..um..I thought I’d stop by.” Cesc says stumbling over the words. Iker smiles and gestures for him to come in. Cesc follows him inside, shutting the door and looking a little uncertain. Iker suddenly feels to extreme desire to kiss that look off his face. He takes a step forward and Cesc backs up into the door.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Iker says and puts both hands on the door, either side of Cesc’s head, bringing them even closer, their hips almost touching. Then Iker lets his hands trail down Cesc’s shoulders and sides until they come to rest on Cesc’s waist and finally, finally their pressed tight against each other. Cesc shivers against Iker and his hands come to rest on Iker’s arms as Iker leans in slowly giving Cesc all the time to stop him, but he doesn’t so Iker just continues forward until their lips are just touching, almost like a butterfly kiss. Cesc’s hands immediately go up to Iker’s head pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. 

Cesc’s mouth tastes like lemon candy and Iker’s hands tighten on Cesc’s waist and the other man responds pressing even closer. Iker never wants to let this moment end. He wants to bottle it and keep it somewhere with in him forever. Because to Iker this is beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all.  
> Suggestions welcome.  
> You now the drill.


End file.
